Yippy
'''Yippy '''is an female customer who makes her first appearance in Papa's Pancakeria Appearance '''Yippy '''is a little girl, with blonde braids, tied by two brown hair clips. She wears a white t-shirt, with chocolate chip cookie print on each sleeve. She also has green pants, with a matching sash. Her sash contains all her earned merit badges, at her cookie scout. Around her waist, she wears a dark, black belt, with a huge creameo attached to it. Finally, she wears around a pair of chocolate chipped patterned shoes, with a cute, little matching beret. Flipdeck Info This energetic young Cookie Scout keeps busy in Maple Mountain, and can be found hiking in the woods or marching down the street selling delicious cookies. Just when Yippy was looking for a new pet project, Papa's Pancakeria opened in the area, and she got started working on her “Balanced Breakfast” merit badge. Orders Papa's Pancakeria *2 Chocolate Pancakes *Powdered Sugar *Butter *Drink: **Large Chocolate Milk Papa's Burgeria iPad *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Ketchup *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Honey Mustard Strips *3 BBQ Boneless Wings *6 French Fries *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog in a Regular Bun *Ketchup *Mustard *Pineapple Relish *Pickle *Drink: **Medium Tangerine Pop **Large Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips **Harvest Stripe Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) **Chocolate Acorn (Cherry in other holidays) **Harvest Stripe Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Harvest Stripe Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) **Chocolate Acorn (Cherry in other holidays) **Harvest Stripe Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cotton Puffs *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Sprinkles *3 Cookies Papa's Pastaria *Regular Rainbow Gramigna (Radiatori in other holidays) *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Rainbow Peppercorn (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *5 Cheese Cubes (1 Chicken in other holidays) *4 Chicken *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Cookie Dough *Cotton Candy Syrup *Regular Blend *Maui Meringue *Sprinkles *Cotton Candy Creameo, Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo *3 Gummy Worms Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Strawberry Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Chocolate Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Sky Blue Icing **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Red Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips *3 BBQ Boneless Wings *6 French Fries *Awesomesauce Dip Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Yippy is a playable customer in this game. She is rescued by using a Double Jump skill character after you defeat Sarge. Her skill is crawling, and she uses cookies as a weapon. Trivia *She has seen Santa Claus, as seen in the holiday picture for Christmas in 2012. *There is a glitch In Papa Louie 2 where her braid is layered under her arm. *As a Cookie Scout, her clothing is designed with other kinds of cookies such as Creameos and Chocolate Chip Cookies. * She looks similar to the Cookie Scouts from Steak and Jake. Unlockable toppings along with her *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Candy Jack *In Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Cotton Puffs *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Rainbow Peppercorn *In Freezeria To Go, she is unlocked with Cotton Candy Creameo *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Cookie Dough Cream Gallery File:23.jpg|Yippy thumbs-up! File:Yippie.png|Yippy about to order File:Yippyangie.jpg|Yippy ordering in Wingeria File:Yippy_new_costumer.jpg|Unlocking Yippy File:MadYippy.png|Angry Yippy in Hot Doggeria Yippy Order Hotdoggeria.png|Yippy's final order in Hot Doggeria. YYAAYY.png|Yippy's perfect order in Hot Doggeria Happy Holidays. Jpg|Yippy in the Happy Holidays! image 2012. Yippy.png|Yippy when she isn't a star customer yet. yippy slide'.png|Slide, Yippy! yiyi.png|Cheese splat Yippy yippy perf.png|Perfect Score in Cupcakeria YippysavesPapa.png|Yippy about to save Papa Louie bandicam 2013-08-26 17-02-42-225.jpg|Yippy saving Xandra in the X Zone Griller Stadium.png|Yippy sees Ninjoy in the trees. MadYippy....png|Angry Yippy in Cupcakeria When Burgers Attack! - Yippy.jpg|Yippy's outfits in Papa Louie 2 Perfect Breakfast for Yippy.png|Yippy's perfect order in Pancakeria Papa's Cupcakeria - Yippy's order being taken.png Perfect Cupcakes for Yippy.png Perfect Pasta for Yippy 2.png Papa's Pastaria - Yippy celebrating New Year's.png ChibiMaker yippy.jpg|yippy chibi maker bandicam 2014-08-15 22-40-29-338.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 20.14.24.png|Angry Yippy in Donuteria Yippy perfect.png|Yippy's perfect donuts in Papa's Donuteria. Fan Images Yippy art.png|Artwork of Yippy Unimpressed Yippy.png|Artwork - Yippy is not happy! Yippy (the precious child).PNG|EightballPixels sprite edit. Yippy again.PNG|EightballPixels strikes again. Y.I.P.P.Y.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Y Characters